


Honestly, growing up sucks.

by jisungsmochi



Series: Honestly, growing up sucks. [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boruto is bisexual, Boruto is confused, Coming of Age, Everyone Is Gay, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Hormones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing explicit, Puberty isnt fun, mentioned borusara, shikamaru and temari are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: Boruto thinks that he might have a crush on mitsuki. Weirdly enough, inojin is in a situation similar to his.They attempt to offer each other support.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, shikada
Series: Honestly, growing up sucks. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Honestly, growing up sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is 14 here, and outside of their ninja gear they do dress casually. enjoy!

Growing up, boruto would always gag at the sight of his parents being overly-affectionate. He never understood why anyone in their right mind would want to be that close to another human being. His sister, himawari, was really curious about love and frequently would ask about her mom and dad, how they fell in love, which meant that he too would also have to listen to their 'boring' love-story.

Seriously, a scarf?

The whole falling in love thing seemed much to bothersome for boruto ever to deal with, and he decided that he just wouldn't be participating in that.

Until he hit the ripe age of fourteen. Puberty wasn't that bad. Boruto liked that he grew taller, and could now happily tease sarada for her height. Although, he could go without the uchiha sending him ten million emails in the middle of the night and ordering her long time friend to bring her chocolates to subdue her period cravings.

It wasn't that bad.

Until he started to notice the changes that other shinobi his age were undergoing. Specifically his long time best friend, mitsuki. Since mitsuki wasn't exactly... normal, he didn't think that the other would undergo physical changes at all. But to boruto's surprise, he did. He watched as his friend grew tall, and his jawline became more defined. He would frequently catch himself staring when he assumed that mitsuki wasn't paying attention, and blushing when the other got close to him....

And then it sunk in. He liked mitsuki.

At first, he was in a pure state of denial. When mitsuki would pull him in close with those freakishly long snake arms and whisper something in his ear and boruto found his body heating up, he just passed it off as being hot, and would quickly peel himself away from the other, and make up an excuse to get far away.

But it was bad, because mitsuki was starting to notice, and when his usually relatively happy friend asked boruto if he'd done something wrong, the blonde felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Just the mere thought that he could hurt mitsuki's feelings...

And then he really realized it. He was totally and completely in love with his best friend. Much to process there.

It was weird, the feeling of being in love. It wasn't a warm, bubbly feeling. The feeling of liking mitsuki... the thought... it had boruto's stomach in knots. He felt gross. Because never in his life did he believe that he would have these sort of feelings for mitsuki, or a boy in general. Obviously their were gay people in konoha. Their were izumo and kotetsu, and of course kakashi sensei wasn't straight, but still, the hokage's son? Gay? That was _disgusting_. 

He decided that he wasn't going to be gay though, nope. He became flirty with girls, especially sumire; swinging his arm around her waist when they were talking, grabbing her hand and strolling through the village whenever he felt like it, and he began to observe the other girls. One time, sarada had joined him and sasuke for training, and boruto awkwardly couldn't stop staring at the girls growing chest. It wasn't a sexual thing, honest. He was just checking to see if girls excited him the way mitsuki did.

Sarada was absolutely gorgeous, especially as of lately. Her previously short hair was now waist length, and usually she just kept it down in a low ponytail, but on this specific day she had it pulled up in a high ponytail. She altered her outfit a little, the cone she had surrounding the top cut into a sunken v neck, and it now was a crop top. She paired it with a mini skirt that had spandex under, and she had all the boys swooning.

It also didn't help that the girl was blossoming in more ways than one... 

Suddenly he was tackled, and the very girl he'd been admiring held a kunai to his neck. He dragged his eyes up to meet hers, and wasn't surprised to see her sharingan was activated. She was panting, and boruto blushed furiously once he felt a heat pooling in his lower region, and the uchiha seemed to notice, as her face went a bright red. Boruto immediately threw her off, and sasuke who'd been observing from afar walked over, a look of confusion on his face as his daughter brushed her clothes off and stood up. She refused to look at the blonde.

Boruto looked down at the present state he was in, and then at sasuke, and quickly stood up, "S-Sorry, mr.sasuke, but I have to go now!" Sasuke called after him but the overwhelming embarrassment he felt was too great, and he darted through the trees. It was the worse experience, but at least he knew one thing - not gay! Those feelings he had for mitsuki... they were just fake, right? They had to be. He was just confusing friendship for romantic feelings. Or at least, that's what he chalked it up too. 

Until he just _had_ to see his best friend coming coming out the shower.

Mitsuki always allowed boruto to come over, any time, uninvited. He had rushed to mitsukis to talk about the embarrassing training session, and he'd forgotten his key, so he just slipped through the window. "Mitsuki, you won't believe what just happened-" But instead of finding his friend in the kitchen, or laying on his bed, he found him drying his wispy blonde hair with a towel, the rest of his body _completely_ bare. Even upon noticing his presence, mitsuki made no move to cover himself. He just greeted boruto with a smile, "Oh, hey boruto. What is it?"

But boruto couldn't respond. His throat went dry as he ogled the other. _Danger,_ he thought when he felt those feelings that he previously thought were just friendship come back in full force, and that sort of hotness that he felt when sarada tackled him earlier. "U-Uh... n-nevermind....!" He left, fast, and went straight home. Running through the village. He ignored his sisters greeting as he came bursting through the door, and ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

The blonde quickly moved to snap his curtains closed, and turned off all the lights. He threw off his sweaty tracksuit, and hid underneath the blankets, screwing his blue eyes shut. He slipped his hands into his pants, and touched himself fast, the thought of his best friend filling his mind. He tried really hard to think of sarada, but he kept thinking of mitsuki...

When he finally spilled over his hand, he quickly wiped it off, and the started to cry. He liked mitsuki. He was _attracted_ to mitsuki. His best friend. 

And he hated himself for it. 

* * *

Borutos new revelation was not a fun one. He cut most people off, until finally sarada and chocho showed up to his house dressed in casual clothes and demanded that he hang out with them. Reluctantly, he agreed. He'd been inside all week and his mom was getting worried, so he threw on dark blue jeans and a hoodie and went out with the girls.

He eyed sarada as she and chocho talked and walked with him to this river that the teens liked to hang around. They'd get together there, joke around, eat sweets, and if they were lucky denki would sneak beer from his dad and they would get wasted. Boruto was glad that they were going there, as it was always a fun time. But mitsuki was going to be there....

He thought sarada looked beautiful. Her hair was down, fully. She was wearing black today, a long sleeved black crop top with a pretty black denim skirt. The only color the outfit had was the uchiha fan which was sewn to the back of the top. It would be so easy to just like sarada. Suddenly he felt a nudge from chocho, who poked his side and wiggled his eyebrows as they arrived to the riverside.

A campfire was lit, and boruto watched his friends surround it. They were talking, and laughing, and sarada rushed over to greet everyone, but chocho stopped him. She wiggled her eyebrows as boruto looked down. "You've been eyeing sarada, boruto. And just between us, she told me what happened at your training session." She gave the other a bright smile, before continuing. "Now I support it. But saradas an idiot, so if you like her, you have to be patient. I don't think she realizes-"

Boruto ws shocked. Did people really think he liked sarada? He was going to clear it up, but honestly, he much preferred for everyone to assume he was straight rather than gay, or bisexual, or whatever the fuck he was... but he really didn't feel like lying. So instead he quickly rushed over to inojin, who he assumed was walking over to greet him and chocho, and swung his arm around the blonde, who had made a noise of surprised as he was dragged off. 

"Uh yea, sounds cool chocho, but I promised inojin to help him get drinks!"

"You did?-" The other tried to say, but boruto covered his mouth and rushed him off.

When they were far enough and boruto was sure chocho had joined the party, he released inojin, who groaned as he had to fix his ponytail. "What was that about!?" He asked, and boruto rubbed his temples, already regretting this. The next thing he had done was a complete accident, caused completely by stress, and he was just glad it happened with inojin and not someone else.

He started to rant, "Well inojin, if you _must_ know, chocho is convinced I like sarada, and I don't know how to tell her that I am absolutely in love with mitsuki, and oh my god why did I just tell you that!? God, im a fucking dumbass!"

Then he started to laugh hysterically, causing inojin to get very worried. He grabbed onto the others shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, trying to calm him down. "You think i'm gross, don't you? Oh my god, im disgusting, totally fucking gross, oh my god-" Now he was crying, and inojin pulled him down to the floor as he sobbed, completely confused. The blonde continued repeating that he was gross, and began hyperventilating, so inojin used both his hands to cup boruto's face, raising it. 

"Boruto, if something is wrong with you, then there's something wrong with me, too." This calmed boruto slightly, and prompted inojin to continue. "I like shikadai. I have for three months," 

Boruto stopped crying after that.

The two boys spent thirty minutes talking about their crushes. Boruto wanted to know more about inojins feelings for shikadai, and lucky for him the other was more than willing to answer. "I realized I liked him when I drew him," He said quietly. "We were hanging around after training, and he was complaining about being tired and hot, so we laid on the hill. He was watching the clouds, but ended up falling asleep. For some reason, I was mesmerized with him, so I drew him. When I went to color it in, I realized that the drawing was beautiful without color. And I realized that it was beautiful already because shikadai was beautiful. Ever since then... i've liked him." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he avoided eye contact with boruto. It was clear that nobody knew about his feelings. Except for boruto now...

Boruto laughed a little. "The way I figured I liked mitsuki was totally different! He just got all close to me while I was eating and I realized how bubbly he made me feel, but I denied it for a long time. Then I went to his house and I saw him naked. That's when I realized I liked him."

Now it was inojins turn to laugh. 

"So you fell for his body? Shallow much?" He teased, before pausing. "Although, I would like to see shikadai naked..."

Boruto shoved him, "Gross!" They began laughing again, and suddenly a shadow was looming over them. Boruto was shocked to see that it was mitsuki. Then, he realized that he had been ignoring his best friend for the majority of the week. His face showed concerned, and boruto stood up, inojin following suite. "Hi, mitsuki.." He said awkwardly, and he couldn't react before mitsuki pulled him into a hug. Inojin smiled. "Hey, mitsuki, boruto isn't feeling well. How about you walk him home? Ill tell everyone that you guys are leaving." Mitsuki nodded that he would, and inojin grinned before prancing off.

Finally the other released him, and they began walking away from the gathering, a thick uncomfortable layer of silence looming over them both. "Where were you this past week?" He asked, and it was hard for boruto to answer. He didn't want to lie to mitsuki, but telling him the truth didn't seem like the best idea either. He opted on a dodgy half truth. "Had stuff going on, didn't wanna tell anyone about it,"

Boruto felt his heart break at mitsukis next question. "Not even me?" 

Boruto quickly backtracked. "Mitsuki, I do wanna tell you, I just... im worried. I don't know how you'll react, what you'll do, or what you'll say." 

Mitsuki stopped dead in his tracks. They were standing in front of ichiraku ramen now, but it was closed. Nobody was around, not counting the teens who were still lazily walking the streets. "Boruto," He stated, grabbing the other hands. They were warm. "You're my sun. No matter what you tell me, ill always be here. I promise."

Boruto blushed, and took a deep breath. Mitsukis words were sincere. He could trust him. He felt like he could. "I-I... the reason I haven't been around is because... I like you... and not as a best friend. Like how my mom likes my dad. I-I like you, and i'm totally not expecting you to like me back, but when im around you I get all hot and mushy and I feel like dying, in a good way, and I just-"

His rambling was cut off by mitsukis lips. It was such a surprise, borutos eyes were still open, and he stilled, in complete and utter shock. Mitsuki pulled away, pouting. "Did I do it wrong? That's what people do when they share a mutual like, correct?" He asked, and boruto almost squealed. That meant.. mitsuki liked him! He just needed a verbal confirmation. "Y-You like me?"

Mitsuki grinned, and nodded. "Yea. I've known for a few years, but I thought you had romantic feelings for sarada, and I didnt want to get in the way of your happiness. You're my sun, I just wanted to see you happy," He explained, and boruto was beaming. He leaned up, standing on his tip toes because mitsuki was significantly taller than him, and placed a kiss on the others cheek. "You make me happy, mitsuki." This time, mitsuki was the one who smiled.

They held hands when mitsuki walked him home. He even kissed him again.

Boruto giggled when he rushed upstairs, laughing into his pillow. He still had a lot to figure out, but this... this happiness... he decided that it could stay for awhile.

But now, he had a mission. He needed to extend this euphoric happiness, and slid to his desk, logging into his computer and typing a message to inojin, cracking his knuckles.

> _**MESSAGING: YAMANAKA INOJIN** _
> 
> _so, mitsuki kissed me. kinda think were dating now. since you caused it, i have to help you out. come over tomorrow. its time for operation shikadai._

Clicking send, he pulled out his notebook and titled the head of the page, **_´operation shikadai´._** This was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for myself. growing up being poc and a christian, i thought that any same sex attraction was disgusting. boruto is one of my comfort characters, and me being bisexual, i strongly headcanon him to be bi as well. lease comment if you liked, i had fun writing him and mitsuki.
> 
> next part will be about inojin and shikadai, so if you like this, please stay tooned!


End file.
